This invention relates to a control system for automatic parts insertion machines.
Automatic parts insertion machines have been used widely to insert electric parts into a printed circuit board. Such automatic insertion machines include a table having a printed circuit board fixedly supported thereon, and a head movable for transferring an electric part from a cassette to a specified position on the printed circuit board. An automatic insertion program is used to control the operation of the automatic insertion machine. It is the conventional practice to create the automatic insertion program manually after the printed circuit boards are delivered in the factory. One of the difficulties encountered with the conventional practice is that the lead time is very long. Three or five days are required to create the automatic insertion program after necessary data are obtained. The operator(s) should be well experienced in the field of automatic insertion production to create an automatic insertion program leading to a high automatic insertion efficiency. In addition, the fundamental data necessary to create an automatic insertion program must be entered manually through a keyboard. The manual entry of data requires much time, introduces errors and increases the lead time. Finally, it takes much time and labor to make program design changes so as to accommodate new types of automatic insertion machines.